


Entspannung

by Nozomeme



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Bottom!Maho, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, MahoErika, Romance, Top!Erika, Yuri, garupan, mahoeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Maho is stressed and exhausted. Erika wants to show her she's loved. Maho x Erika smut with mild plot.Written for someone special.





	Entspannung

Shutting her door behind her with a soft “click”, Maho Nishizumi sighed and draped her jacket onto her desk chair neatly before kicking off her house slippers and flopping onto her bed. She was tired. So very, very tired. Burying her face in her pillow, she massaged her temples with her fingers. Perhaps a nap might refresh her, classes were finished for the day, and there wasn’t any Sensha-do practice scheduled for later that evening, so she had the time for it. Unfortunately that was not to be. A short rap on her door interrupted her reverie. Rolling off her bed and quickly neatening herself, she went over to answer.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me, commander.”  
Ah, Erika.  
“Come in then.” she smiled to herself. No matter the circumstances, she was always happy to see her. Her beloved vice commander was her dearest friend. And more. 

 

The pair had been friends for years, gradually becoming closer and closer before both realizing that their feelings transcended mere friendship, and confessing. Maho appeared aloof, and Erika abrasive, but they both knew what each other was truly like, and complimented each others flaws. They were good for each other.

She let her in, Erika kicking off her own dorm slippers and placing them next to Maho’s own pair.  
“I saw you on the way back to my room. “she pulled Maho into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her. I would have texted you later, but you look particularly worn out today; is something on your mind, commander?”  
“Mmhmm.” Maho snuggled the younger girl, lightly kissing her forehead and absentmindedly petting her hair.”Erika, I’d prefer it if you called me Maho, we’re not in a tank right now.”  
Erika blushed at both her words and her touch. “Ah, sorry, force of habit M-Maho…”  
“Sssh, don’t apologize, its fine.”she smiled at her. They cuddled for a little longer before Erika let go, leading Maho over to her bed against the wall and sitting, patting the space beside her.  
“Go, on, tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Mhmm” Maho shuffled next to her, leaning against her and linking their arms together.Erika's face reddened once more. There was a tinge of crimson on Maho’s cheeks too. She sighed again.”It’s just Mother doing what she does is all, nagging me about university and the sensha-do team and entrance exams, ugh…” She rubbed her forehead once more with her free hand. “I know she loves me, but she can be a bit much, even for me you know.” Erika nodded in agreement. Shiho was well known as a force to be reckoned with in the sensha-do world, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Maho having to take the brunt of her when she was in in one of her moods. Such was life for a Nishizumi. The eldest one anyway. “Besides;“ Another one of her smiles. “The team’s in good hands with you in charge, you have a good knack for tankery and an eye for strategy when you put your mind to it, you just need to keep a cool head on the field.” She took her hand and squeezed it gently, their arms still linked. “You’ve really grown over the last year…”  
“Maho…”  
She cupped Erika’s cheek with her other hand. “Thanks for hearing me out, I appreciate it…”  
Her eyes were drawn to her lips, soft and perfect, with just a hint of lip gloss. Uniform regulations. Erika noticed her gaze.  
“Yes.”  


That was all she needed. She leaned in and kissed her gently, savouring the softness of her lips against her own.It wasn’t long before Erika was in her lap, and her tongue was in her mouth, wrapped around her own, making her shiver and eliciting a deliciously low moan from the depths of her ample bosom.Their kisses got hungrier and hungrier before she had to break apart from her for air, breathing into her neck.  
“Erika you are just….” She blushed into her shoulder, one arm around her girlfriend’s waist, the other under her shirt, massaging her back under her bra strap.They both knew where things were going, and there was no way they could stop now, not when they’d gotten like this.Erika stopped her for a moment though, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.”M-Maho, if we’re going to do this, m-maybe let me spoil you tonight? You seem like you need it…”  
Maho’s eyes widened at Erika’s bold request, normally she was the dominant one when it came to bedroom activities. “Erika, are you sure? You really don’t have to go out of your way for me, I’d rather we both got- mmph…” Before she could finish, Erika had cut her off with another searing kiss. She let herself melt for a moment before Erika broke it. Staring deeply into her eyes, Erika cupped her face with both hands. “Maho, its fine, I want to do it. I want to touch you and make you happy because I l-l-l-love you….” she squeaked. It was cheesy as hell, but it worked because Maho’s face had quickly turned the very same shade of bright red that her own had.  
“Alright then, if you insist, but I’m doing this at least…” Maho breathed heavily, slipping her other hand under Erika’s shirt and unclipping her bra with ease, letting her plush breasts free for her to enjoy. Erika was slightly smaller than Maho, but she had a fine pair on her, and Maho appreciated them, although she was more of a leg woman truth to be told.  
“M-Maho!” she gasped, as the older girl gently palmed them under her clothes, happily squirming on her lap.  
“Sorry, I had to, you know I love them.”Maho gave her a coquettish grin. “Now why don’t we strip and you can return the favour?”

Oh god, that face of hers. Erika was floored, and soon her clothes were too, Maho’s quickly joining her own in a pool of polyester skirts, nylon stockings, and soaked white cotton. Naked, she let her gaze settle on her girlfriend’s own nude form, reclining languidly on her bed, giving her one of those looks she’d never show anyone else. “Erika, mein liebling,” she smiled at her, “come and love me.”

And love her she did. Erika slid gently on top of her, their naked bodies pressing as closely as possible. Taking her hand in her own and kissing her softly, she whispered quietly into her ear. “I’ll love you as much as you want….”  
“I know you will, you always do, Erika…”  
She squeezed her hand tightly as Erika nipped her ear gently and started slowly peppering kisses down her face towards her neck. Getting there, she licked a long slow stripe slowly towards her jaw before suckling gently. She couldn’t afford to leave a mark where it could be seen, so rough kisses were out of the question. Maho couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the feel of her girlfriend’s lips on her throat.  
“Maho, you’re so beautiful…”  
“Fuwaah…”  
“Beautiful…”  
Continuing to kiss downwards, Erika reveled in the cute little noises her girlfriend made as she ravished her, everything about Maho was truly beautiful to her and she wanted to convey that. Reaching her collar bone, she suckled hard, leaving a small hickey on her creamy pale skin where nobody would see under her clothing. Only for her to see.  
Her alone.  
She let out a heady moan herself at that thought.  
“Maho, you’re so gorgeous...”  
“Erika…”  
Letting go of her hand suddenly, Maho pushed Erika back and slipped into her lap, wrapping her arms around her.  
“Liebling, touch me more, I want you…” she almost pleaded, grinding down on Erika’s thigh, her juices soaking her.  
“Maho, you feel so soft down there, so wet too...”Erika croaked. This was just too hot for her. She wrapped one hand around her waist and took one of her bountiful breasts in the other, fondling and squeezing it gently.

“Mmm, Erika, mein kleines blümelein, please….” she rolled her head back at her touch.  
“Ja, mein liebe…”  
Taking her moans as a sign she was ready, she took her hand from her breast and slowly trailed it down to her crotch, where she could see that she was indeed, more than ready for her.  
“So wet, Maho…” Erika gulped, her mouth watering.  
“Look at what you do to me…” Maho groaned, spreading her legs slightly, as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Erika’s neck.  
“You’re beautiful down here too…” She glided her fingers against her slick slit, before finally slipping one inside her, making her shudder slightly.  
“Ungh, Erika oh god…” she clung to Erika harder.  
“You feel so good, Maho….” she pumped her finger slowly,enjoying the obscenely naughty “schlick” sound that it made. God, hearing it made her so wet.  
“Mmm, fuck Erika, give me two, I want you so badly…” she started licking her neck, her arousal was that overwhelming. She wanted Erika any way she could get her, and even the mere taste of her salty sweaty skin was satisfying.  
“A-Anything for you, Maho, mmm…” she slipped another finger between her lips, joining her other one. Maho was sucking her in and clamping down on her. It felt so good. Wanting some relief too, she started rubbing her thighs together as she pumped in and out of Maho’s sopping pussy, massaging her clit with her thumb, making the older girl buck her hips into her hand.  
She didn’t know how long she was making love to her at that point, it felt like time had both stopped and passed them both by in the blink of an eye, they were both so enraptured with each other, but before long after Erika had hit just the right spot a couple of times, Maho shuddered, locking her legs around Erika and biting down on her neck _hard_ with a muffled sob. The delicious pain of being bitten pushed Erika over the edge too, and they joined each other in orgasm, clinging to each other like the world was going to end. They stayed like that for a minute or so, breathing heavily, before Erika slowly pulled her fingers out, coated with a glistening, clear fluid. She was tempted, but she wiped them on her leg. She just wanted snuggles now.

“Erika, thank you, I think I needed that.” Maho murmured, brushing her cheek gently with her hand. She lay back, pulling Erika with her so she was lying atop her, head nestled in her chest.  
“Ah, Maho, I’m glad you feel a bit better, but um, yeah…” Erika blushed between her breasts, pointing at her neck, which now had a small suggestive bruise beginning to form on it.  
“Hm? Ah, oh God your neck, I am so sorry.” Maho turned slightly pale, sitting up suddenly. She could absolutely not afford to let anyone know that she and Erika were an item. Shiho would kill her.  
“Maho,”she pushed her back down softly and snuggled up to her. ”I have some foundation in my room, I’m sure I should be able to cover it up until it heals over, its only visible make up that’s prohibited so I don’t think anyone would notice it anyway.” she explained.  
“Oh thank God for that. Do you have enough? You’re welcome to take mine, I don’t use it often.”  
“Maho, its fine, you’re worrying a little too much.” she smiled at her. “Besides I don’t mind being bitten, its amazingly hot…”  
“E-Erika!”  
She couldn’t help but chuckle at Maho’s exclamation, it wasn’t often that she acted like that.It was really nice to see considering how stiff she normally was.  
She pulled the bedcovers over the both of them, feeling sleepy. Maho wrapped her arms around her, absentmindedly stroking her hair as they cuddled.  
“Erika, I don’t think I said it today, and I really should say it more often…” Maho mumbled sleepily “but Ich liebe dich Erika, I love you so much and I hope you feel it from me, mein kleines blumelein…”  
“Maho I do, so much, Ich liebe dich auch…” 

She leaned up and they shared a sleepy kiss before drifting off to sleep together, Maho feeling less agitated and Erika happy that she made the girl she loves feel better, even if just only a little bit. As much as she wished to, she couldn’t take all of Maho’s problems away, but at the very least, Maho loved and trusted her and she could be there for her. 

_“Maho,Ich liebe dich über alles…”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's a personal headcanon of mine that Maho slips into German when she's being affectionate with Erika or feeling strongly about something.
> 
> T/L Notes:  
> Kleines Blümelein: translates to "little flower" which is a reference to the traditional German marching song Erika, which is also the origin of Erika Itsumi's name.
> 
>  
> 
> Entspannung: Relaxation
> 
> Mein Liebling: My love
> 
> Ja: Yes
> 
> Ich liebe dich: I love you
> 
> Ich liebe dich auch: I love you too
> 
> Ich liebe dich uber alles: I love you so much/ I love you over all/overeverything


End file.
